The present invention relates to a mobile information processing system, a mobile information processing method, and a storage medium storing a mobile information processing program, for guiding a mobile object along a travel route based on PIM (Personal Information Manager) data which has been input and set in advance, or for automatically updating the personal information manager data based on the traveling status of the mobile object.
In the prior art, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-86195, for example, discloses a mobile information processing system of this type in which a navigation device combined with an electronic mail device is installed in a vehicle, so that a message indicating the position of the user""s vehicle can be transmitted to an external mail server while electronic mail data from the external mail server can be received by the on-vehicle electronic mail device and displayed on a screen.
Possible types of information that may be handled when using a mobile object such as a vehicle include, in addition to electronic mail data as in the prior art, personal information manager data such as one""s schedule. The personal information manager data can be either set in the mobile object or input from outside the mobile object to be stored in a memory, so that the data can be read out so as to be displayed or otherwise reported as necessary. This may be convenient for a traveling salesperson, for example, who can then easily check the travel schedule when the salesperson needs to travel around and visit different places one after another to attend meetings, etc.
In such a case, however, the personal information manager data is typically data that is obtained by inputting and setting schedule items. Simply displaying or reporting the data such as schedule items will not be so convenient in cases where the data is used in a mobile object.
An object of the present invention is to improve the method of processing personal information manager data in cases where the personal information manager data is used in a mobile object so as to make better use of the personal information manager data and to improve the convenience for the user.
In order to achieve the object described above, the present invention utilizes the fact that the position of a mobile object can be identified by navigation control for guiding the mobile object along a travel route, and uses the position data of the personal information manager data in association with the actual positions through which the mobile object travels, so as to guide, based on the position data and received traffic information, the mobile object along the travel route according to the position data of the personal information manager data, or to automatically update the personal information manager data based on the traveling status data of the mobile object guided along the travel route.
Specifically, a mobile information processing system of the present invention includes: a computer for setting personal information manager data including position data; and a navigation device for receiving traffic information and guiding a mobile object along a travel route, wherein the navigation device is configured so as to guide the mobile object along the travel route based on the personal information manager data which has been set through the computer and in association with the position data.
With this configuration, the personal information manager data including the position data is set through the computer. Based on the received traffic information and the personal information manager data, which has been set through the computer, the navigation device guides the mobile object along the travel route in association with the position data of the personal information manager data. Therefore, it is possible to appropriately guide the mobile object along the travel route according to the position data of the personal information manager data, which has been set through the computer, thereby improving the convenience for the user in cases where personal information manager data is used in a mobile object.
The computer is configured so as to set the personal information manager data in association with time data. The navigation device is preferably configured so as to determine whether the mobile object can arrive at a scheduled position by a scheduled time based on the time data and the position data which have been set through the computer and the traffic information, and to give a predetermined notification when it is determined that timely arrival is not possible.
In this way, when it is expected that the mobile object cannot arrive at the scheduled position by the scheduled time, the user can be notified, in advance, of the possibility of being late, whereby the user can more easily address the situation.
In such a case, the navigation device is configured so as to set a predetermined extra time when determining whether the mobile object can arrive at the scheduled position by the scheduled time. In this way, the user is given the extra time for addressing the situation.
The navigation device may be configured so as to give a notification either via calling by voice or via e-mail when it is determined that the mobile object cannot arrive at the scheduled position by the scheduled time. In this way, the user can suitably select the form of notification to be either calling by voice or e-mail depending upon the circumstances, thereby further improving the convenience for the user.
The navigation device may be configured to set an alternative travel schedule when it is determined that the mobile object cannot arrive at the scheduled position by the scheduled time. In this way, the mobile object may be able to arrive at the scheduled position by the scheduled time with the alternative travel schedule, thereby improving the convenience for the user.
The computer may be provided outside the mobile object and configured so as to transmit the personal information manager data which has been set through the computer to the navigation device. In this way, since the personal information manager data is set through the computer outside the mobile object to be transmitted to the navigation device, it is not necessary to set the personal information manager data in the mobile object, and it is only necessary to provide the navigation device in the vehicle, thereby simplifying the configuration of the system on the mobile object side.
In such a case, the computer may be configured so as to set a travel route of the mobile object and to transmit data of the travel route to the navigation device. In this way, since the travel route of the mobile object is set through the computer outside the mobile object, and the data of the travel route is transmitted to the navigation device, the navigation device no longer needs the function of setting the travel route of the mobile object, and only needs the function of guiding the mobile object along the travel route, thereby simplifying the navigation device.
The navigation device may be configured so that an item of the personal information manager data associated with a current navigation control operation is selected and reported by a predetermined switch operation. In this way, the user can know about the personal information manager data item associated with the current navigation control operation through a simple switch operation, thereby improving the convenience for the user.
The navigation device may be configured so as to update the traffic information stored therein by receiving current traffic information at regular intervals of a predetermined time period, or the navigation device may be configured so as to update the traffic information by receiving current traffic information in response to a switch operation. With these configurations, it is possible to appropriately set the timing at which to update the traffic information. Particularly, with the former configuration, the traffic information is updated periodically by receiving latest traffic information, and it is possible to perform navigation control according to the personal information manager data with a good precision.
Alternatively, a mobile information processing system of the present invention includes: a computer for setting personal information manager data including position data; and a navigation device for guiding a mobile object along a travel route and transmitting traveling status data of the mobile object, wherein the computer is configured so as to automatically update the personal information manager data based on the traveling status data of the mobile object transmitted from the navigation device.
With this configuration, the personal information manager data including the position data is set through the computer. The mobile object is guided along the travel route by the navigation device, and the traveling status data of the mobile object is transmitted from the navigation device to the computer. In the computer, to which the traveling status data of the mobile object has been transmitted, the personal information manager data is automatically updated based on the traveling status data of the mobile object. In this way, the personal information manager data on the computer is automatically updated according to the actual traveling status of the mobile object, and it is possible to appropriately update the personal information manager data, thereby improving the convenience for the user.
In such a case, the navigation device may be configured so as to transmit the traveling status data in association with time data, and the computer may be configured so as to automatically update the personal information manager data based on the traveling status data and the time data transmitted from the navigation device. In this way, it is possible to more appropriately update the personal information manager data on the computer.
The navigation device may be configured so as to receive the personal information manager data from the computer and to confirm, after the mobile object comes to a halt, whether or not to update an item of the personal information manager data corresponding to the halt state. In this way, the navigation device confirms, after the mobile object comes to a halt, whether or not to update an item of the personal information manager data received from the computer corresponding to the halt state, and it is possible to selectively update only the necessary items of the personal information manager data, thereby improving the convenience for the user.
Alternatively, a mobile information processing system of the present invention includes: a computer for inputting, in advance, personal information manager data including position data and time data; a mobile object positioning device for detecting a current position of a mobile object; a navigation device for receiving traffic information; a determination device for determining, based on the position data and the time data which have been input through the computer, the current position of the mobile object which has been detected by the mobile object positioning device, and the traffic information received by the navigation device, whether the mobile object can arrive at a position corresponding to the position data by a time corresponding to the time data in view of the traffic information; and a notification device for giving a predetermined notification when it is determined by the determination device that timely arrival is not possible.
With this configuration, the personal information manager data including the position data and the time data is input through the computer while the traffic information is received by the navigation device, and the current position of the mobile object is detected by the mobile object positioning device. Then, the determination device determines, based on the position data and the time data of the personal information manager data, the current position of the mobile object and the traffic information, whether the mobile object can arrive at the position corresponding to the position data by the time corresponding to the time data in view of the traffic information, and the notification device gives a predetermined notification when it is determined that timely arrival is not possible. Also in this case, when it is determined that the mobile object cannot arrive at the position corresponding to the position data by the time corresponding to the time data, the user can be notified, in advance, of the determination, whereby the user can easily address the situation.
A mobile information processing method of the present invention includes the step of guiding a mobile object along a travel route based on personal information manager data including position data and received traffic information and in association with the position data. Effects as those described above are also provided by this method.
Another mobile information processing method of the present invention includes the step of automatically updating personal information manager data including position data based on traveling status data which is obtained while guiding a mobile object along a travel route. Effects as those described above are also provided by this method.
Still another mobile information processing method of the present invention includes the steps of: inputting, in advance, personal information manager data including position data and time data; detecting a current position of a mobile object; receiving traffic information; determining, based on the position data and the time data which have been input, the detected current position of the mobile object, and the received traffic information, whether the mobile object can arrive at a position corresponding to the position data by a time corresponding to the time data in view of the traffic information; and giving a predetermined notification when it is determined that timely arrival is not possible. Effects as those described above are also provided by this method.
In such a case, a predetermined extra time is set when determining whether the mobile object can arrive at the position corresponding to the position data by the time corresponding to the time data. Effects as those described above are also provided by this method.
An alternative travel schedule is set when it is determined that the mobile object cannot arrive at the position corresponding to the position data by the time corresponding to the time data. Effects as those described above are also provided by this method.
A storage medium for storing a program for controlling a computer of the present invention is a storage medium storing a mobile information processing program for guiding a mobile object along a travel route based on personal information manager data including position data and received traffic information and in association with the position data. Effects as those described above are also provided by this storage medium.
Another such storage medium of the present invention is a storage medium storing a mobile information processing program for automatically updating personal information manager data including position data based on traveling status data which is obtained while guiding a mobile object along a travel route. Effects as those described above are also provided by this storage medium.
Still another storage medium of the present invention is a storage medium storing a mobile information processing program for determining, based on personal information manager data including position data and time data which have been input in advance, a detected current position of a mobile object, and received traffic information, whether the mobile object can arrive at a position corresponding to the position data by a time corresponding to the time data in view of the traffic information, and giving a predetermined notification when it is determined that timely arrival is not possible. Effects as those described above are also provided by this storage medium.